Training Room
|0=Elecbyte |1=Elecbyte2}}TrainingRoom.png 640px |Caption = |0=Kung Fu Man beats up Sandbag to polish his fighting techniques on Elecbyte's first Training Room |1=Kung Fu Man improves his martial artistry by uppercutting Dan Hibiki on Elecbyte's second Training Room}} |Creator = Elecbyte Josh Geary |Downloadlink = Elecbyte's versions Yoshian12's Edit Josh Geary's Training Room 720 Dark Yellow Josh Geary's Training Room 720 Red Josh Geary's Training Room 720 Green Josh Geary's Training Room 720 Regular Yellow Josh Geary's Training Room 720 Rainbow Josh Geary's Training Room 720 Orange Josh Geary's Training Room 720 Purple Josh Geary's Training Room 720 White}} Training Room is one of two default stages included with an official M.U.G.E.N download from Elecbyte's webpage. Obviously, since it is a training room, it doesn't have any relation to the stories of the characters. Upon the release of M.U.G.E.N 1.0, an additional version of the Training Room was included, dubbed Training Room 720. As with Kung Fu Man 720, Training Room 720 was created to showcase the new localcoord feature and the engine's higher default resolution compared to its predecessors. Additional versions include several Training Room edits by Josh Geary and a 1.1 conversion with zoom by Yoshian12. Elecbyte's first version | ) |Compatibility=1.0+ |Image=File:ElecbyteTrainingRoompreview.png |Animated=No |Parallax=No |SuperJump=No |Rescord=Localcoord |Resolution=320x240}} | }} The iconic Training Room stage born from the creators of the M.U.G.E.N engine is a relatively simple stage that hasn't visually changed since its initial conception, mostly being comprised of a blue background and floor, with a lighter blue chequered pattern overlaying them; the blue is actually a colour gradient, as it gets darker as it reaches the top of the screen (background) or as it reaches the background (floor). Each of the three definitions come packaged separately with a different version of M.U.G.E.N, though they can be differentiated by the M.U.G.E.N 1.0 and M.U.G.E.N 1.1 variants using an otherwise redundant localcoord value, and the 1.0 variant having an internal name of 'Wasteland'. Curiously, the stage isn't particularly wide, though this pales in comparison to the stage's short height, where the camera barely has to scroll much distance vertically before it's prevented from going any further. 'Videos' Elecbyte's second version ) |Compatibility=1.0+ |Image=File:ElecbyteTrainingRoom2preview.png |Animated=No |Parallax=No |SuperJump=No |Rescord=Localcoord |Resolution=1280x720}} Elecbyte's second version of Training Room is somewhat similar in appearance to its original counterpart, with the differences lying in the colour brightness being turned up a notch and the chequered pattern on the floor being replaced with simple horizontal lines. The likely intention of this stage's creation was to showcase M.U.G.E.N 1.0's native support for the 16:9 aspect ratio, something that older versions of M.U.G.E.N weren't compatible with; furthermore, to show this as a widescreen version of the original Training Room, the stage's relative size is unchanged. Originally being part of the download for M.U.G.E.N 1.0, the stage came repackaged with the download for M.U.G.E.N 1.1 several years later, with all the files being unaltered. 'Videos' Josh Geary's Training Room Edits Josh Geary made several edits to the 720 version of Training Room, changing the colours from the default blue. Colours include dark yellow, red, green, orange, purple, yellow, rainbow and white. 'Background music' While not all versions of Training Room have music, the ones that do use music have the song You Can't Stop Me by Crown Loyal. Gallery Mugen167.png|Dark yellow Mugen215.png|Rainbow Mugen216.png|Yellow Mugen227.png|Purple Mugen228.png|White Videos Category:Original StagesCategory:Stages es:Cuarto de entrenamientofr:Salle d'entraînement